


do something about it

by Blanchette (Guinevak)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Double Drabble, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation, Other, because they're ot3, implied Bodhi/Cassian/Jyn in the background, in everyone's best interests!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Blanchette
Summary: Cassian gets results, even when he's at a disadvantage.





	do something about it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



"You're - you're sure this is all right?"

Cassian considers. He's flat on his back and stark naked in Bodhi's cot, wrists and ankles secured to the bedframe, which makes it hard to concentrate.

“Yeah.” He’s said it before, and Jyn can confirm. That isn’t the real question. He bites his lip, partly to focus and partly to show he's giving it due thought. Bodhi’s gaze keeps darting from his face to his hands to his undisguised erection, with an expression somewhere between hunger and terror. 

He knows Bodhi’s not afraid of him. Bodhi has never been afraid of him.

“I could get out of this in under two minutes,” he says. “If I had reason to.”

If I didn’t like it, if I didn’t feel safe, if I didn’t need you to touch me, come on, _please_ -

(Or if the sirens went off and they had to evacuate. Much more likely.)

That was the key, he thinks with satisfaction. The distress fades out of Bodhi’s expression; his shoulders drop, his spine straightens, he looks like a man who walked out of hell under his own power, and Cassian shuts his eyes and lets himself say it aloud this time: “ _Please._ ”


End file.
